A Ride in the Trunk of a Limousine
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: Yugi, Tea, and a certain CEO's limousine. What could happen? YugiTea and a little SetoSerenity. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I sure do wish I owned Seto that sexy CEO!

Rating: T/PG-13 to be safe

Summary: Yugi, Tea and the trunk of a certain CEO's limousine.

Dedication: To Gary 2 the squirrel! I will love you forever my bushy tailed friend!

Warnings: Some spoilers but I am not sure which episodes!

Pairings: Yugi/Tea, some Seto/Serenity

ONE SHOT!

**A Ride in the Trunk of a Limousine**

By: UniqueWolfLover

Tea had no clue what to do. For the first time in her life she was absolutely clueless. Here she was, tied front to front with Yugi, her best friend and secret love, going to only God knows where in the very confined trunk of a limousine belonging to the one and only Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp. How did she get in this predicament you ask? Well there she was outside in the school parking lot after school with her Best friend Yugi, just minding their own business and waiting for Yugi's Grandpa to pick them up when boom! Out of nowhere comes a long, black limo. It pulled right in front of them and two big, hairy, scary looking guys with 'KC Security' on their jackets jumped out of the car and grabbed her and Yugi, tied them up, and threw them in the trunk. Why you may ask? She had no clue! But here she was in the trunk, with Yugi who she had secretly been in love with for a very long time, and with whom she had kept that love from not wanting to ruin her perfect friendship because she was sure he didn't feel the same. What Tea didn't know was that Yugi did in fact feel the same. And you see there's this little thing that happens when you put two teenagers who are mutually attracted to one another in a confined space together, sparks fly, hearts race, and hormones are definitely a factor. Right now Tea and Yugi didn't need anyone to inform them of that. They had been thrown in the trunk in such a way that Yugi was on top of Tea. Their ropes were tied just tight enough that their bodies were flush against one another with no room for backing away from each other, and boy were they aware of it! Yugi was trying to keep his mind off the way Tea's soft body felt against his and the warmth she exuded. Tea on the other hand was trying to keep herself from blurting out all her feelings and kissing Yugi silly.

"Umm Tea, I'm not hurting you am I?" Asked Yugi surprised he could talk at all without squeaking. Te'a smiled at his concern.

"No Yugi, I am okay. Don't worry about me," Said Tea softly. Yugi had to suppress a shiver as Tea gentle breath brushed across his face. He needed to get out of there and now before he did something that Tea would kill him for.

"Uh okay. Te'a do you think you can reach the tie to our ropes?" Asked Yugi trying to keep the huskiness out of his voice. Tea tried to reach the knot at her back unintentionally pushing herself closer to Yugi. Yugi groaned in frustration. Tea stopped and met his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Asked Tea nuzzling his cheek gently with her nose.

"Yeah it's just kinda warm in here," Said Yugi nervously.

"Oh okay. I am sorry Yugi but I don't think I can reach the tie on the ropes," Said Tea sadly.

"It's okay Tea, don't worry about it. Hopefully we will get to wherever we're going soon," Said Yugi trying to comfort Tea as much as possible without being able to use his hands.

"Yeah I hope so," Said Tea. Silence fell over the two teens as they lay there, stubborn as ever, refusing to admit their feelings to one another. Little did Yugi and Tea know but they were being watched.

(In a secret location not too far away)

"How is that footage coming? Did they admit anything yet?" Asked a rather melancholy Seto Kaiba as he entered the room.

"The footage is great Seto and no they didn't admit anything to each other yet," Said Serenity.

"Wow those two are more stubborn than you and I were," Said Seto loosing some of his melancholy as he pulled Serenity into his arms. Serenity smiled happily up at him.

"Did I tell you how thankful I am to you for making my little plot to get Yugi and Tea together possible?" Asked Serenity slipping her arms around Seto's neck.

"Yes but thanks are not necessary. You are after all my girlfriend and I love you," Said Seto.

"I love you too Seto," Said Serenity before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

(Back in the trunk)

Yugi and Tea had finally gotten over the 'babbling like idiots' phase and the 'awkward silence' phase and had now moved on to the 'secretly enjoying themselves' phase. They were just getting comfortable when the car stopped with a jolt causing Yugi's lips to meet Tea's for a brief moment before he pulled away in embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Tea!" Said Yugi fretfully.

"It's okay Yugi! It was an accident," Said Tea not being able to stop herself from wishing it weren't an accident. Before Yugi could reply he and Tea were lifted from the car, blindfolded, and lead somewhere. When they were stopped, they were untied and thrown into a very small closet-like room, and the door was locked behind them. Yugi immediately pulled off his blindfold when he sensed the security officers where gone.

"Tea are you okay?" He asked concerned. There was a small light in the middle of the ceiling casting a small amount of light into the room. Tea smiled up at him having already removed her blindfold.

"I'm fine Yugi how are you?" She asked stepping a little closer to Yugi.

"I'm fine," Said Yugi nervously looking around at the very small space. The closet was only about five by five feet, not allowing there to be much space between him and Tea. Right now she was so close he could feel the warmth emanating from her body. How he wished to pull her to him and kiss her as passionately as he could. Yugi gave himself a mental slap and backed as far away from Tea as possible. Tea noticed this.

"Umm Yugi, is there something wrong?" Asked Tea confused at what she could have done.

"No! no Tea I'm fine," Said Yugi a little too enthusiastically.

"Yugi I have been your friend for a long time now and you should know you can't lie to me," Said Tea stepping right up to Yugi once again. Yugi blushed at her proximity and hoped she couldn't see his face in the dim light.

"I wonder why he is blushing." Tea thought to herself.

"It's nothing, really," Said Yugi trying to sound lighthearted. Tea didn't buy it for a moment.

"Yugi Motou! You better tell me right now what's going on with you!" Yelled Tea effectively backing Yugi into the wall and was mere centimeters from his face. Yugi gave a sigh of resentment. He knew the day would come when he would have to tell Tea about his feelings for her but he hoped it was far, far into the future, not today!

"Out of all the times and places it had to be now, and in a very small closet where I can't run away when she rejects me!" Yugi thought. He gave another sigh and mustered up the courage he uses in the dueling arena so he could finally confess to his life long friend that he was in love with her.

"Okay Tea, I'll tell you, but promise you won't hate me afterwards," Said Yugi meeting her eyes head on.

"Okay Yugi, I promise," Said Tea curious and confused.

"The fact is that…well I…well…Tea I…I," Yugi stuttered finding himself too nervous to form the words, so he did what any intelligent male would do, he kissed her. Just a gentle, quick, chaste kiss on the lips communicating what he was trying to say. Tea stood, shocked for a moment before her senses and brain connected.

"Yugi, did you just…kiss me?" Asked Tea astounded.

"Yes, but please don't hate me! I don't want to ruin our friendship but I… well you know and…" Yugi babbled before Tea stopped him by placing her finger over his lips.

"Yugi, how do you really feel about me?" Asked Tea. She needed to know the whole truth before she let her hopes skyrocket through the ceiling.

"Umm…Tea, I know you probably don't feel the same but…I love you," Said Yugi giving her a small, hopeful smile. Tea let the words sink in before allowing a huge, beaming smile to take over her face.

"I love you too," Said Tea softly. Yugi was too busy beating himself up inside to catch her whole sentence.

"What was that Tea?" Asked Yugi sadly.

"I said I love you too," Repeated Tea. Yugi immediately brightened.

"Really?" Asked Yugi.

"Really," Said Tea hugging him tightly. He returned the hug and they stayed there for a few moments before pulling back a little to kiss once more. This kiss was different than the last, there was no hint of shyness, just pure love and unbridled passion finally set free after so long, and it was the most amazing thing either of them had ever felt.

(Back in the secret location)

"Aww Seto, look at that. They are finally together," Said Serenity happily.

"Good it only took them forever," Said Seto sarcastically.

"Well my work here is done," Said Serenity.

"Good," Said Seto reaching over and turning off the TV before pulling Serenity into his arms once again. "Now I can have my way with you," He whispered sensuously in Serenity's ear. She smiled mischievously.

"Or is it I that shall have my way with you dear Seto," Said Serenity.

A few hours later Seto's security let Tea and Yugi out and the went to Yugi's for a little quality time together. And the rest as they say is history!

The End

A/N: I hope you liked it! I have writers block right now but I really wanted to write a story so forgive me if it sucks! Review please!


End file.
